The present invention relates to a connector for connecting an eyeglass lens to an earstem. The connector enables the user to interchange different earstems with different lenses, thus creating different color or configuration combinations.
This invention can be used with any shape of lens or earstem that is designed to accept the connector. In addition, the connector of the present invention is useable with both dual lens and unitary lens eyeglass systems. The connector is easily attachable and removable from the top, side or bottom edge of the lens, yet provides a sturdy connection when locked into position.
Unitary lens eyeglasses having interchangeable lenses are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,233 and 4,867,550, both to James H. Jannard. The upper frame in these prior devices generally comprises a bar extending across the top edge of the lens and connecting to both earstems.
In order to switch lenses, the top edge of the new lens typically has a complementary shape to a slot extending the length of the upper frame. Thus, the shape of the top edge of the lens was generally dictated by the unique shape of the frame.
Thus, there remains a need for a connector that allows for the quick and easy interchange of earstems or lenses that will be secure when in the locked position, but that minimizes the need for structural correspondence between the edge of the lens and the lens contacting portion of the frame, and which does not require a frame along the entire top edge of the lens.